


Guilty Pleasure

by artphilia



Series: Revelations Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlins Verwirrung könnte kaum größer sein, nachdem Arthur ihn ganz unverhofft geküsst hat. Er möchte noch nicht nachhause zu Gaius, wo er sich nur noch einsamer fühlt als ohnehin schon und begibt sich ohne darüber nachzudenken in Gefahr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ihr wolltet eine Fortsetzung zu 'Momentary Lapses', hier ist sie. Ich hatte was Unschuldiges im Sinn, aber dann hat sich die Story mal wieder von allein in eine ganz andere Richtung entwickelt. Schlagt mich nicht- oder doch?^^ 
> 
> Widmung: Für Tempestad, ein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk. *g*
> 
> Warnung: Slash. Wenn du Slash nicht magst, lies diese Story besser nicht. ;)

Grelle Blitze durchzuckten den nächtlichen Himmel und warfen unheimliche Schatten an die Wände der Korridore, durch die Merlin wandelte. Der Zauberer hatte nicht bemerkt, dass das Unwetter Camelot inzwischen erreicht hatte. Viel zu sehr hatte er den Abend mit Arthur genossen und umso schmerzlicher war es, wieder vollkommen allein zu sein.

Die Wirkung des Weins war durch den Schock des unerwarteten Kusses vollkommen verflogen. Die Nüchternheit traf Merlin wie ein Schlag in den Leib. Er hatte gehofft so betrunken zu sein, dass er sich am nächsten Tag an nichts mehr erinnern würde.

Seine Füße trugen ihn wie von selbst zum Hof des Schlosses. Seine Gedanken kamen nicht los von Arthur, nicht los von dem Gefühl der warmen Lippen des Prinzen auf seinen eigenen. Er konnte jetzt unmöglich in die kalte, schäbige Kammer zurück, die sein Zuhause war. Gaius würde sicher schon schlafen und er würde drum herum kommen eine billige Ausrede zu stammeln. Dennoch... zurück in seine Kammer zu gehen, wäre eine stille Bestätigung seiner Einsamkeit.

Was hatte Arthur sich nur dabei gedacht? War es denkbar, dass der Prinz genauso einsam war wie er? Gab es nicht duzende Frauen im Schloss, die nur allzu willig das Bett des Prinzen teilen würden? Er hatte einmal gesehen, wie einer der Ritter einer Frau Geld gab und dann mit ihr in den Stallungen verschwand. Jugendliche Neugier hatten Merlin veranlasst den beiden zu folgen, doch was er gesehen hatte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Die Frau war vor dem Ritter in die Knie gegangen und hatte ihm mit dem Mund Befriedigung geschenkt.

Als Merlin sich daran erinnerte kam er sich wieder so schäbig vor wie an jenem Tag, als er die Beobachtung gemacht hatte. Es gab Frauen, die Geld nahmen, um Männern sexuelle Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Waren sie so arm, dass sie es nötig hatten ein derartiges Geschäft einzugehen? Und war es denkbar, dass solche Frauen sich auch in des Königsbett vorarbeiteten oder gar in Arthurs?

Der Gedanke sandte einen stechenden Schmerz in Merlins Herz. Warum... warum nur tat der Gedanke daran so furchtbar weh? Er hatte sich doch auch für Arthur gefreut, als dieser eine tiefere Zuneigung für Gwen entwickelt hatte. Eine Zuneigung, die die Tochter des Schmiedes jedoch nicht im selben Maße empfand. Merlin wusste, dass Gwen viel an Arthur lag, aber wohl deutlich mehr an Lancelot. Vielleicht, weil es wahrscheinlicher für sie war Lancelots Gemahlin zu werden und eine Familie mit ihm zu gründen anstelle von Arthur.

Arthur mochte zu demselben Schluss gekommen sein und hatte sich deshalb vielleicht so einsam gefühlt, dass er versuchte Merlin näher zu kommen. Doch sicher wusste der Prinz um die Frauen, die ihren Körper für etwas Geld anboten. Es wäre allzu leicht für den Prinzen sich auf jene Weise Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Warum wandte er sich also stattdessen Merlin zu?

Noch während Merlin in Gedanken versunken war und versuchte Arthurs Verhalten zu analysieren, trat er gänzlich auf den großen Hof hinaus und ließ den kalten Regen seine Haut abkühlen. Er schloss die Augen, den Kopf zum Himmel gereckt, die Arme ausgebreitet und ließ die Regentropfen nur allzu willentlich auf sein Gesicht prasseln, als würden sie ihn von der Sünde reinwaschen, derer er sich beinahe hingegeben hatte.

Er liebte Arthur von Herzen. Dessen war er sich längst bewusst. Aber eine solche Beziehung war undenkbar. Arthur war der Kronprinz, er ein einfacher Diener. Und was vor allem gegen eine solche Beziehung sprach, war die einfache Tatsache, dass sie beide männlichen Geschlechts waren. Es durfte nicht sein. Es war unmöglich! Es wäre nur ein weiterer Grund - neben seiner Zauberei - für Uther, um ihn töten zu lassen.

"Was zum Teufel treibst du da?"

Arthurs harsche Stimme ließ Merlin aufschrecken. Er drehte sich zu der Stimme um, von der er hoffte sie sich nur eingebildet zu haben. Donner grollte so laut, dass Arthurs nächste Worte vollkommen darin verschluckt wurden. Blitze durchzuckten erneut den nächtlichen Himmel.

Der Prinz trat aus der Sicherheit der Überdachung, raus aus den Schatten, ebenfalls in den Regen, hielt direkt auf Merlin zu und packte den Zauberer am Arm. "Hat dich niemand gelehrt, dass man beim Gewitter nicht draußen herumspaziert, du Idiot? Willst du dich umbringen?" Unsanft riss Arthur ihn mit sich, zurück unter das schützende Gemäuer des Schlosses.

"Es ist nur Regen, Arthur", sagte Merlin.

"Nur Regen? Wenn dich so ein verdammter Blitz trifft, bist du tot! Dann muss ich mir einen neuen Diener suchen. Und es hat schon lange genug gedauert, dich auszubilden."

Merlin sah in dem wütenden Blick Arthurs tiefe Sorge. Der Prinz versuchte sie zu verbergen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Der Dunkelhaarige sagte nichts darauf. War immer noch zu verblüfft über Arthurs plötzliches Erscheinen, über die Schimpftirade und über die so offenkundige Sorge in den blauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

"Ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren, begreifst du das nicht, Merlin?" Die Stimme des Prinzen war wieder unendlich sanft, jagte Merlin einen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Komm mit", sagte Arthur und ließ durch den Klang seiner Stimme vernehmen, dass er keine Widerworte duldete. Merlin folgte ihm zurück ins Gemach des Prinzen.

Seine Kleidung klebte an ihm, Wasser tropfte davon auf den Boden hinab, als Merlin sich vor dem Kaminfeuer wieder fand, das vergeblich versuchte ihn aufzuwärmen.

"Warum tut Ihr das?" Die Frage kam wie von allein über Merlins Lippen.

Arthur trat zu ihm vor den Kamin, doch er schwieg. Er wusste nicht, wie er die Frage beantworten sollte. Stattdessen zog er die Schnüre an Merlins Tunika auf, krempelte den nassen Stoff am unteren Saum zusammen und schob sie ihm über den Kopf. Draußen blitzte es erneut und er sah, wie Merlin zusammenzuckte. Er wusste nur nicht, ob vor Schreck wegen dem Blitz oder weil Arthur begann ihn auszuziehen.

Sein Blick hielt einen Moment an der schmächtigen Gestalt seines Gegenübers fest, ehe Arthur ihn senkte und Merlin von der Hose befreite.

"Ihr könnt jede Frau im Schloss haben", flüsterte Merlin und begann zu zittern. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob vor Aufregung oder weil ihm bitterkalt war. Er wollte nicht Arthurs Hure werden.

Als Arthur wieder auf und Merlin direkt in die Augen sah, erkannte Merlin, dass der Prinz sich nicht weniger fürchtete als er. Sie sahen sich lange an. Für eine Weile schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Die Blitze von draußen und das Feuer im Kamin, tauchten den Raum abwechselnd in tanzendes orangerotes und silberblaues Licht.

"Wenn du das nicht möchtest, sag es mir, Merlin. Nur ein Wort und ich höre auf." Arthur wusste, dass Merlin niemals selbst die Initiative ergriffen hätte. Es war nur fair ihm die Möglichkeit zu lassen, es zu beenden. Vielleicht irrte Arthur sich, er war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte geglaubt etwas in Merlins Blick gesehen zu haben. Früher an diesem Abend, als er hier vor dem Kamin gestanden hatte, einen Finger im Badewasser. Eine solche Wärme und schlecht versteckte Freude fand er nur selten in den Blicken der anderen, wenn er den Raum betrat. Und er hatte sich nie besser und zugleich schlechter gefühlt, da ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er sein Bett nicht mit irgendwem, sondern mit Merlin teilen wollte.

Merlins Lippen teilten sich, als er im Begriff war etwas zu erwidern. Arthur hielt den Atem an, den Blick wie hypnotisiert auf Merlins volle Lippen gerichtet. Der kleine Teil in ihm, der ihn immer mal wieder für einen Moment verunsicherte, meldete sich erneut.

"Ich habe noch nie... ich..." Merlin schämte sich, doch er wollte ehrlich sein. Er musste ehrlich sein. Schließlich wollte er Arthur nicht enttäuschen.

"Ssshh", Arthur legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

Merlin schloss die Augen, küsste die Spitze des Zeigefingers seines Prinzen und ehe er sich versah, wurde der Finger durch Arthurs Lippen ersetzt.

In einem Punkt hatte Merlin Recht gehabt. Arthur konnte jede Frau in Camelot haben. Für Geld und für weitaus weniger. Aber er wollte sein Bett mit keiner von ihnen teilen. Er wollte etwas empfinden und nicht nur körperliche Befriedigung erlangen. Es wäre so viel einfacher, aber es wäre nicht dasselbe wie hier mit Merlin zu stehen.

Behutsam schob er seine Zunge durch Merlins Zähne, die ihn flüchtig neckend bissen, bis sich ihre Zungen berührten. Arthurs Hände vergruben sich in Merlins nassem Haar, als er den anderen näher zu sich heranzog, um ihm möglichst nahe zu sein.

Ungeschickt bemühte sich Merlin den Prinzen ebenfalls von dessen hastig übergeworfener Kleidung zu befreien und stellte zu seiner Zufriedenheit fest, dass Arthur keine Unterwäsche unter der Hose trug. Offenbar hatte er es eilig gehabt ihm zu folgen.

Frei von Kleidung dirigierte Arthur Merlin zu seinem Bett hinüber. Der Zauberer zitterte immer noch ein wenig. Das kalte Regenwasser hatte ihn tatsächlich von der Hitze des Tages befreit. Arthurs warmer Körper legte sich auf seinen, wärmte ihn, als Arthur die Bettdecke über sie zog, damit Merlin sich aufwärmen konnte.

Vollkommene Weichheit von einem halben Duzend Kissen und einer federnden Matratze empfingen Merlin zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend und er wusste, dass er diesmal länger in den Genuss dieser Bequemlichkeit kam. Viel wichtiger jedoch war, Arthur, der seine Beine mit den eigenen auseinander schob.

Merlin konnte die Erregung Arthurs deutlich an seinem Bauch spüren. Er haderte mit dem Gedanken seinen Prinzen so zu befriedigen, wie es die Frau im Stall mit dem Ritter getan hatte. Es erschien ihm so verwerflich und doch... der Reiz war zu groß.

Wenig erfolgreich versuchte Merlin den Prinzen von sich herunter auf die Matratze zu drehen. Arthur lachte ob des jämmerlichen Versuchs. "Was hast du vor?"

"Leg dich auf den Rücken", bat Merlin nur, ohne sich zu erklären und so sehr es ihn auch verwunderte, Arthur - sein Prinz Arthur - gehorchte und ließ sich rücklings neben Merlin aufs Bett fallen.

Merlin nahm sich kaum Zeit den kleinen Triumph auszukosten. Stattdessen bedeckte er den Körper des Prinzen mit unzähligen Küssen, fühlte wie Arthurs Hände ihn streichelten, wo immer der Prinz ihn berühren konnte. Merlin zeichnete mit der Zunge Kreise um Arthurs Bauchnabel, küsste ihn und fühlte die Erektion des anderen unterhalb seines Kinns. Dann hob er leicht den Kopf und sah Arthur an. Die Augen des Prinzen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht vollkommen entspannt. Merlins Hand umschloss sanft den harten Schaft des anderen Mannes, begann wie von selbst ihn zu massieren, entlockte Arthur ein wohliges Brummen. Zögerlich näherte er sich mit dem Mund und öffnete ihn leicht, ließ zu, dass seine Zunge Arthurs Penisspitze berührte. 

Arthur keuchte bei der flüchtigen Berührung, jedoch nicht vor Abscheu, sondern aus Lust und Merlin wiederholte den Kontakt. Was zögernd begann wurde zunehmend fordernder und Merlin bemerkte schnell, dass Arthurs Befriedung ihm selbst welche verschaffte und das, obwohl der Prinz kaum etwas tat. Seine Lippen schlossen sich gänzlich um Arthurs Länge. Er neckte seinen Prinzen sanft mit Lippen und Zähnen, entlockte Arthur unkeusche Worte, Stöhnen und brachte den blonden Mann dazu, dass er sich gänzlich verlor.

Arthur bewegte seine Hüfte, um Merlins Bewegungen entgegen zu kommen, drang dabei tiefer in den Mund des Dunkelhaarigen bis er sich kaum noch bremsen konnte. Wie im Rausch verfallen, gab er sich ganz diesem intensiven Gefühl hin, das ihn langsam zu einem Höhepunkt trieb. Plötzlich gab Merlin ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und Arthur entzog sich ihm sofort. "Tut mir leid", keuchte er.

Merlin schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte leise. "Nichts passiert."

Arthur wollte Merlin nur allzu gern fragen, wo er DAS gelernt hatte. Es hatte sich unglaublich angefühlt und er wusste, dass er nie wieder darauf verzichten wollte. So was hatte noch nie jemand mit ihm getan. Merlin steckte voller Überraschungen.

Doch er fand, dass nun er an der Reihe war. Und ehe Merlin sich versah, lag er wieder auf dem Rücken unter dem Prinzen. Arthur küsste ihn erneut, leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Hungrig, verlangend, unnachgiebig. Und Merlin gab sich nur allzu gern hin.

Arthurs rechte Hand glitt zwischen ihre Körper, die aufeinander gepresst waren, fand Merlins Lustzentrum und massierte ihn mit festem Griff, eines Prinzen durchaus würdig. Merlin stöhnte in Arthurs Mund, zog den Prinzen dichter an sich heran. Arthur roch unglaublich gut. Merlin hatte schon oft bemerkt, dass Arthurs körpereigenes Odeur ihn beinahe betörte. Beinahe, weil es leider allzu oft von zu selten gewaschener Kleidung unterdrückt wurde. Doch hier gab es nur Arthur, inmitten der wohl duftenden Bettwäsche. Und so zog er tief den Duft seines Prinzen ein, um ihn für immer im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

Arthurs Hand glitt tiefer, als sich der Prinz leicht hochstemmte, berührte Merlins Rektum. Der Zauberer zuckte leicht. Dort hatte ihn noch niemand berührt. Es fühlte sich so merkwürdig an, aber durchaus erregend. Schließlich kniete sich der Prinz zwischen seine Beine. "Entspanne dich, Merlin."

Das sagte Arthur so einfach, doch Merlin versuchte es. Er war hier, mit Arthur. Seine geheime Fantasie war Wirklichkeit geworden. Was wollte er mehr? Arthur massierte seinen Anus, befeuchtete schließlich seine Finger und drang langsam in Merlin ein. Der Zauberer sog scharf die Luft ein und versuchte das leichte Brennen zu ignorieren, das ihm heiße Wellen durch den Körper sandte.

"Entspanne dich...", hauchte Arthur erneut, legte sich neben Merlin und küsste ihn, ohne dass seine Finger ihren Platz verließen. Die Küsse lenkten Merlin ab und er ließ sich gänzlich fallen. Arthur würde ihm nicht wehtun. Er vertraute ihm vollkommen.

Als Arthur glaubte, Merlin sei entsprechend vorbereitet, kniete er sich wieder zwischen dessen Beine. Er spuckte etwas Speichel auf seine Finger und beschmierte damit die Kuppe seines Glieds, ehe er die Spitze vorsichtig gegen Merlins Anus drückte. Der Druck war behutsam und er fühlte, dass Merlin sich wieder verkrampfte. Also umfasste Arthur Merlins Erektion, um die wieder zu massieren. Langsam öffnete sich Merlin unter dem sanften Druck, ließ sich bereitwillig von Arthurs Handbewegung ablenken und gewährte dem Prinzen schließlich Einlass.

Als Arthur in Merlin versank, verharrte für einen langen Moment. Merlin sollte sich daran gewöhnen können. Schließlich beugte er sich vor und küsste Merlin wieder, die Hand immer noch um dessen harten Glieds und begann sich letztlich bedächtig in ihm zu bewegen.

Das anfängliche Brennen verebbte und wich einem ekstatischen Gefühl. Merlin konnte spüren, dass Arthur einen Punkt in ihm berührte, der sein inneres Feuer entfachte. Er zog Arthur schließlich dichter heran, umschlang ihn mit seinen Beinen, wollte ihn noch tiefer spüren. Das intensive Gefühl verstärkte sich und er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht.

Als Arthur schließlich auch noch die Kontrolle über sich verlor und auf seinem Höhepunkt Merlins Namen keuchte, war es um den Zauberer geschehen. Er kam kurz nach seinem Prinzen, der schließlich über ihm kollabierte und das Gesicht in Merlins Halsbeuge vergrub.

Einen Moment lagen sie reglos da und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann löste Arthur sich von Merlin und ging zu der Badewanne hinüber, die immer noch vor dem Kamin stand. Das Wasser war längst kalt, dennoch wusch sich Arthur damit. Merlin beschloss es ihm gleichzutun und sammelte anschließend seine Kleidung vom Boden auf.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Arthur und warf noch ein paar Holzscheite auf die Feuerstelle, damit sie nicht ausging.

"Ich gehe wohl besser." Merlin war sich nicht sicher, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Eine Liebesbeziehung erschien ihm einfach undenkbar. Sicher wäre es Arthur recht, wenn er ihn jetzt allein ließe.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst", erwiderte der Prinz und nahm Merlin die nasse Kleidung aus den Händen, um sie vor dem Kamin auszubreiten. "Bleib heute Nacht bei mir."

Merlin nickte leicht. Arthur kletterte zurück ins Bett und Merlin folgte ihm. Sollten sie über das reden was geschehen war? Wo würden sie morgen zueinander stehen, wenn diese Nacht vorbei war? Wären sie wieder nur einfach Prinz und Diener? Freunde? Liebende? Merlin glaubte nicht, dass er fortan mit weniger als letzterem zufrieden sein könnte. Er war schon mehr als glücklich gewesen von Arthur als Freund bezeichnet worden zu sein. Das ... war eine ganz neue Ebene und er fürchtete sich vor dem Ende, das unweigerlich folgen musste. Eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen ihnen hatte einfach keine Zukunft. Absolut keine...

Arthur zog Merlin dicht heran, so dass sich der Zauberer in der Armbeuge seines Prinzen wieder fand. Es schien der perfekte Platz, der perfekte Ausklang des Abends.

Und Merlin hatte keine Ahnung, dass Arthur sich genauso sehr wie er selbst vor dem Morgen danach fürchtete...

 

ENDE


End file.
